El beso del final Le baiser de la fin
by Gody
Summary: One shot. Hermione et Drago après la guerre. Ils s'aiment et vont se marier, mais, quelque chose va détruire leur bonheur.


Bon me revoici pour un petit one shot! J'espère que vous aimerez!!  
  
El beso del final ( Le baiser de la fin)  
  
One shot.  
  
-Je t'aime tellement… Murmura doucement la jeune fille.  
-Moi aussi Hermione… Je t'aime..  
  
Hermione embrassa passionnément Drago Malfoy.  
  
-Ne me quitte pas. Dit-elle tout en l'embrassant.  
-Jamais! Répondit Drago. Je t'aime jusqu'à la mort! -Moi aussi. Ne me laisse jamais seule. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.  
-Je te le promet… Je serais ici pour toi. Jusqu'à la fin… -Jusqu'à la fin des temps..  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Le désir enflammant leur sens. L'amour les rendant milles fois plus ardent. Drago embrassa avec tout son ardeur et sa passion le cou gracile d'Hermione. Celle-ci laissa échapper un vague soupir, ressemblant a s'y méprendre a un gémissement de plaisir.  
  
-Aime moi encore. Souffla Hermione -Oui….  
  
Fièvre. Amour. Désir. Passion. Tel était leur sensation. Tel était leur sentiments…  
  
Hermione se laissa tomber sur le torse musclé de celui qui hantait son cœur jour et nuit.  
  
-Je t'aime…. Lui murmura la brunette.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, fixant le mur devant eux. Profitant d'un moment ou le silence régnait et ou leur amour transparaissait.  
  
-Hermione… Haleta le jeune homme.  
-Oui….  
-Veux-tu m'épouser….  
  
La jeune femme se figea un moment, Drago, pensant qu'elle refusait la serra plus étroitement dans ses bras.  
  
-Je t'aime vraiment. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Vieillir auprès de toi, c'est ce que j'ai toujours désiré….  
-Moi aussi, je veux t'épouser…  
  
Le jeune Malfoy la regarda un instant, admirant la beauté de ses traits et son air rayonnant de bonheur. Il l'embrassa une autre fois.  
  
-Dès que la guerre sera finit… Je t'épouserais….  
-Oui… -Nous marierons dans une église blanche. Je veux un petit mariage. Avec mes amis et ma famille.  
-Moi aussi, ce sera très intime….  
-Oui…  
  
Et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Préparant déjà leur nouvelle vie a 2….  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Comment as-tu osé corrompre mon fils!! Vociféra Lucius Malfoy. Pour cela tu le payera de ta vie!! Mon fils était parfait avant que tu n'arrives. -VOUS NE CONNAISSIEZ PAS VOTRE FILS! MOI JE L'AIME!!! Hurla Hermione.  
  
Lucius Malfoy lui fit un sourire édenté, depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait été emmené de force a Azkaban. Mais, de toute évidence il s'était enfuis… Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur. Bien que Lucius Malfoy n'est plus sa baguette. Il lui faisait peur. Depuis toujours d'ailleurs, une peur viscérale qui lui tordait l'estomac et lui donnait des sueurs froide. Mais, elle n'avait rien a craindre. Le vieil homme n'était plus une menace. Elle savait que les aurors arriveraient bientôt. Très bientôt, Lucius Malfoy ne serait prochainement qu'un mauvais souvenir dans sa vie. Drago allait arriver… Soudain, Lucius sortit de son énorme cape un objet brillant et pointue… Un couteau. Hermione recula progressivement vers le mur.  
  
-N'est pas peur…. N'est pas peur… -TU VAS PAYER POUR AVOIR CORROMPU MON FILS!!!  
  
Il fonça sur elle visant son cœur. Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle allait mourir.  
  
-Je veux que mon bébé survive… Je veux que le petit être qui est en moi VIVE!!  
  
Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre elle. Un corps humain. Le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le corps de Drago Malfoy…. Elle vit comme au ralenti le couteau s'enfoncer dans le dos de celui qu'elle chérissait comme un trésor. Elle vit le visage stupéfait de Lucius. Le sourire de bonheur de Drago.  
  
-Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il faiblement. Je t'aime jusqu'à la fin… -DRAGO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Il lui donna un léger baiser. Un minuscule baiser. Leur dernier baiser. Avant de sombrer dans les méandres de la mort. Les aurors arrivèrent a ce moment-la. Ils saisirent Lucius Malfoy qui n'arrêtait pas répéter « J'ai tué mon fils. J'ai tué ma chaire. JE VOULAIS LA SANG DE BOURBE!! »  
  
Hermione revivait chaque jour cette scène. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Elle aurait voulu le rejoindre. Mais, il y avait une partie de lui et une partie de elle qui vivait dans son ventre. Elle devait survivre… Pour leur bébé. Elle raconterait a leur enfant a quel point son père était merveilleux. Elle lui raconterait que son père s'était sacrifié pour elles. Elle lui raconterait que son père valait tout les Griffondors. Elle lui raconterait tout….  
  
Fin…. 


End file.
